ABSTRACT Support is requested for a Keystone Symposia conference entitled Long Non-Coding RNAs: From Molecular Mechanism to Functional Genetics, organized by Drs. Saba Valadkhan and Piero Carninci. The conference will be held in Whistler, British Columbia, Canada from February 24-28, 2019. Although emerging evidence points to the critical importance of the long non-coding transcriptome in human physiology and pathology, the clinical potential of long non-coding RNAs (lncRNAs) as therapeutic and prognostic targets remain largely unexplored. The increasing availability of high throughput technologies and newly developed computational methodologies are rapidly making it possible to address this gap in our knowledge. However, optimal use of these new capabilities and recognition of their power in transforming the field of lncRNA research require the formation of new collaborative and training efforts. In proposing this meeting, which is one of the few meetings dedicated to dissemination of novel findings in the lncRNA field, we specifically aim to: 1) Communicate the latest available technologies and developing methodologies for lncRNA functional genetics to the lncRNA community. We anticipate that by raising awareness of the ready feasibility of human functional genetic studies, this meeting will promote collaborations and new research directions that will bridge the already thriving lncRNA mechanistic and basic research to the clinical need for novel, effective diagnostic, prognostic and therapeutic targets; 2) By highlighting and promoting the emerging feasibility of performing lncRNA functional genetics, we hope that the meeting can contribute to attracting the attention of biotech and pharmaceutical industry and clinically-oriented funding agencies to the lncRNA field; and 3) Through holding a joint meeting with the RNA-protein interaction field, we anticipate the formation of new collaborative efforts that will accelerate the integration of the lncRNA research into the existing body of biological knowledge.